


The Road Less Traveled

by RamenGoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenGoddess/pseuds/RamenGoddess
Summary: What happens when one fangirl finds the guys that she has always dreamed of meeting in person? When two friends find out the book series one is obsessed with is really true their world is turn upside down. Or at least one of their worlds. The other is consumed with a secret that might get them all killed.





	1. How It All Ended

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fan fiction that slowly gets further from the plot as the story goes on. Early chapters are heavily inspired by the episodes. Thos work also has two authors, and the chapters switch between the two, each one alternating between the two main characters' pov.

Ariana sat silently in the car as it traveled down the deserted road. Her death grip on her crossbow only loosening slightly when she felt a familiar hand reach back and touch her knee. She smiled at the brunette in the front seat. Neither of them said what she was sure they were both thinking; this journey was very uneventful. Everything was too quiet.

She removed her hand from the weapon and touched his hand for a moment before moving it up to her dirty ponytail. She twirled it nervously. At one point none of this had been real to her. She hadn’t thought to back then in what felt like forever. Back when getting her hair dyed the right color was her biggest concern. SHe didn’t notice the hand leave her knee as she reminisced about when life had been easy, even if it hadn’t seemed so at the time. Back then she had friends. Not comrades. Rivalries. Not life or death battles. 

She rested her head against the cool window and shut her eyes letting her mind wander. Sleep now, you don’t know when you’ll be able to next. At one point that thought would have never crossed her mind. She drifted off to her memories and the soft talking near her.

As the car came to a stop she opened her eyes, the light glow of dawn was just beginning to peek its way into the world. 

“Come on, we walk from here.” 

She nodded in agreement and got out of the vehicle, stretching as she took up her place in the rear. She looked around as she walked. It was still too quiet, they should have run into something by now. This was definitely wrong.

The group slowed down as they reached the targeted building. Quick hand signals and as one they crouched down, leaning up against old cars.

“There. Second-floor window,” Dean turned and handed Cas the binoculars, “We go in there.”

“You sure about this?” Risa pipped up, her question reassuring Ariana’s concern. 

‘“They’ll never see us coming.”

She bit the inside of her cheek.

“Trust me.” He said, not  entirely convincing

Still, he had never led them astray before. She told herself to trust him and tried to push her screaming instincts out of her mind. 

“Now weapons check. We’re on the move in five”

She tuned the world out as much as she could. She looked at her crossbow then counted and recounted her bolts. SHe watched Dean walk off with his past self from the corner of her eye before returning a few minutes later alone. The look on his face sent a very clear message of “Don’t ask”. A message that was received loud and clear.

“Okay, Let’s move”

Ariana hopped up, taking her normal place bringing up the rear. Her weapon was slower, she was responsible for picking off stragglers and anything that might be sneaking up on the group. 

As they walked through the room there was a creak of a floorboard before an ambush jumped out. The gunshots that filled the room were deafening and she had no time to think as she raised her bow. Killing one crote, and then another. She watched as those bodies and then countless more hit the ground. Soon it was quiet again… another bad sign, there had to be more. 

She took a shaky breath and went to collect her bolts from the dead. That was a good thing about her weapon, the ammo could usually be retrieved. AS she crouched next to the body she heard a familiar chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. She ducked into the open doorway next to her just in time to watch Risa hit the floor. She turned her head and heard a second thump. 

Another chuckle made her look back into the room as the brunette woman appeared in front of Cas. She placed her hand on his head as he pulled the trigger. The gun jammed. 

“Oops,” the wicked woman said with a smile before Cas dropped dead. 

“Alle Alle auch sind frei,” she teased walking through the room.

Ariana could feel her rage boiling inside of her as she shakily raised the bow to aim. The bolt shot out and stopped an inch from the back of her target before dropping to the ground.

“There you are love.”

Ariana started to stand in an attempt to run away before her leg snapped beneath her. She screamed in pain as she hit the floor. 

“That’s not very nice of you Ari,” She crossed the room toward the wounded, woman, “It’s been so long since we’ve seen one another.”

Ariana spat at her, “Why would I want to see you, Ryan? You can go to hell where you belong,” She tried to scoot away, “Look at what you’ve done. Look at the world. And for what? He doesn’t love you.”

Another snap made Ariana scream, her vision going blurry as the arm she was using to scoot away lay useless on the floor. She took deep breaths trying not to blackout from the pain.

“Do you think I care?” Ryan bent down to look into Ariana’s eyes, “Do you think I’ve ever felt love?” 

She reached out and put her hands on Ariana’s face, “Love is a weakness,” She jerked the head to the side with a sickening snap. 

“Love is weakness,” she repeated, letting the body drop.


	2. Ariana’s First Adventure

I arrived home from work, feeling exhausted, and slumped down onto the couch. I laid my keys on the coffee table and opened my laptop. “Time to spy on Becky. That bitch is not going to be #1 if I have anything to do about it.” I started hacking through the internet and into Becky’s computer. Something interesting popped up. A recording of a video chat with...CARVER EDLUND!!!! I jumped up from my seat with a squeal, almost dropping my laptop. Ryan stepped out of her room at that moment. “Hey, Ryan. Come with me, we have a mission.” I said grabbing her wrist and dragging her with. 

“A mission? And what do you really mean when you say Mission?”

   “I mean that we are going to have a lovely chat with Becky and get some information.”

   “And you’re bringing me why? Is it because Becky is convinced I’m possessed?”

   “Well...the intimidation is a big help,” I responded sheepishly. “Please?”

Ryan sighed shaking her wrist from my grasp, “Sure, fine. I wasn’t doing anything anyway. Plus it’s always fun to scare the nerd girl.” She smirked. I smiled and jumped for joy. “Thanks! I appreciate it. Now onward!” 

Ryan rolled her eyes, “After you love.” 

I led the way for a couple blocks when we finally found Becky’s home. I walked up to the door and started pounding on it. “BECKY! Open up!” I yelled. This went on for a good fifteen minutes. “She’s not home.” I looked down disappointment on my face. I turned to my friend and gave a puppy pout. “Want to camp out with me until she gets back?”

“I would rather not sit out here in the elements, why don’t we wait at home and you can cyber stalk her some more and then when she’s back you can come and be crazy on her doorstep.” I gave a long exaggerated sigh but nodded in agreement. “Okay, I guess I can do that.” We turned and started the long walk back. “I have some beer at home. Wanna have one?”

   "Do you really have to ask? I'm always up for drinking."

I smiled, cheering up a bit. Once home I went straight to the refrigerator, grabbing two beers. I grabbed my bottle opener and opened the beers before handing one to Ryan. I then went to the couch again and started up my laptop. I hummed a little tune to myself as my fingers glided over the keyboard. I clicked on the video to make it play. One screen had Carver Edlund, another had Becky, and both had voice so I could hear them. The wonders of technology. I took a swig of my beer, leaning my head back. 

“Hey, Ryan, what do you think about this?” I asked, pointing to my screen where the recording was playing. “If everything is real then...that would make demons real. Everything he wrote about isn’t actual fantasy or sci-fi.” I tapped my fingers on the keys again and it went to another screen, showing an empty room. I took a few more sips of my beer and started to feel a bit light headed. "I think I need to eat something with this.” I got up again from my place on the couch and went searching through the kitchen. I looked through the refrigerator and found some chicken. “You hungry?”

"Only for the souls of my enemies," she said flatly, not looking up.

I laughed and began to cook dinner. “What sides do you think we should have? Mashed bones?” I asked getting a potato and some cauliflower. 

“Sure,” Ryan said as she finished her beer. I grabbed another beer out of the fridge and poured some into a pot, then placed the chicken in it. I spread some bbq sauce and just a pinch of brown sugar on top of it. Ryan helped make the sides and thirty minutes later we had our lunch. I got the plates ready and let Ryan get however much she wanted. We sat in silence and ate. It was like this a lot. I was nearing half of my chicken when my computer started to beep. I looked over Ryan’s shoulder to see that Becky was now home and squealing with excitement. My nose scrunched up in annoyance. “Finally she’s back!” I said excitedly. I quickly finished most of my chicken and got up. Ryan looked up at me with a slightly irritated face. “This time we can ride in my baby, instead of walk.” I grabbed my keys, then went to my Camaro. I lightly let my hand drift on the hood of my car, remembering the good memories of sitting and watching my father build it. I get in on the driver’s side as Ryan gets in on the passenger side. I turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. I smiled and backed out of my parking spot. 

   A couple minutes later we were in Becky’s driveway. I quickly went up to her door and began to pound on it again. “Becky! Open up!” I yelled. I could hear shuffling inside and the door opened. The blond girl gave me the usual stink eye but straightened up seeing I had Ryan by my side. “So, I hear that the books are real,” I said. She looked at me with surprise and she quickly shook her head, “What are you talking about? The books are just fiction. Why would you even think that?”

   “Because you had a nice little video chat with the author. You aren’t #1 fan either. I suggest you tell me where they are now and your fanfictions will be safe from my wrath.”  She visibly gulped and her eyes shifted. “Fine, but you have to pass a few tests.” She said. She opened the door some more and suddenly my face was all wet. I closed my eyes and gave her a look of, ‘Seriously? You just threw water on me?’ “Holy water…” I pulled the collar of my shirt down to show my tattoo of the anti-possession symbol on my collarbone. “Yeah, I don’t think I’m going to be possessed anytime soon.” Becky turned to Ryan and did the same thing, but Ryan turned her face to wipe the water off. “Fucking damn, you got it in my eyes!” I thought for a moment that I had heard a sizzling sound as she had turned away, but her face looked fine when she turned back. “Well, I guess you aren’t possessed.”

   “Oh really? That’s so great to hear.” Ryan remarked with heavy sarcasm. She let us in and her eyes went wide for a moment as Ryan passed through. “Okay, second test done.” She lifted up the welcome rug showing a devil’s trap. “Third and final test.” She went to her kitchen and grabbed a small knife. “Silver test.” Ryan and I both rolled our eyes. “You guys can do it willingly or I can do it myself.” Ryan gave her a deadly serious face, “I’d like to see you try.” Becky averted her eyes from Ryan and looked at me. “I thought it was demons, not shapeshifters,” Ryan said. Becky and I just stared at her for a moment. “Fine...I know it’s you.” She placed the knife down on the little table near her couch. “What do you want to know?”

   “Where are the brothers going to be?” I asked. I wanted to meet them as soon as possible. “I’m not sure, but I’m sure Chuck would know.”

   “Chuck? I thought this guy was Carver something-or-other.”

   “It is, but authors don’t always use their real names when publishing their books.”

   “Well, I guess that means you would like to use my computer?” 

   “Yes, if it gets us out of here faster, then yes.” 

Becky took us to her room and I took a seat in her chair. She put in her passcode to log in and I took the reins. “Okay, this should be calling his computer.” I waited for a couple minutes before Chuck finally answered. “Oh...uh, hello. How did you--”

   “Long story short is, I hacked you. My name is Ariana. Your real #1 fan. I send you a ton of things too and you decide to trust this lunatic with this precious information?”

   “Takes one to know one.” Mumbled Ryan. Becky and I turned to her saying in unison, “Shut up, Ryan.”

   “So uh, what---what do you need to know?” Chuck asked looking a little skittish. 

   “Just tell them where the denim coated wonder boys are.”

Chuck gave a nervous cough and scratched the back of his neck. “Well I could tell you, but I don’t even know right now.”

   “You’re lying,” Ryan said plainly, not even turning around. Chuck stammered a bit and responded with, “They should be at the castle of forty-two dogs atop a hill.” I get up and speed towards the door to Becky’s room. “Let’s get going!” 

   “Stop, what about work? What about the apartment? We don’t even know where this house of dogs is. Where will they be in a couple of days?”

   “Can-canton, Ohio,” Chuck said looking away. “In about 5 days.”

I couldn’t help the smile that popped on my face. “Thank you so much, Chuck! I will send you something amazing in the mail. You won’t regret this.” Ryan had her own smile, much different from my own. He said goodbye and ended the chat. “Now let’s go figure out the stuff for work and our apartment, pack, then go!” 

   “Well, I’ll probably just quit my job, I’ve been there for 2 months so it’s about time to move on anyway… as for the apartment, this month is paid for…” Ryan paused, “I would just need to let my father know I was leaving,” she mumbled the last part to herself like she had forgotten anyone was around.

I just gave her a look of slight confusion but shrugged it off. We both went home, relaxing for a bit. “Welp, I have to get ready for work.” I went to my room, changed and left, leaving Ryan to do god-knows-what at home. 

   After doing what I needed to at work, I find Mr. Johnson, my manager and boss. He was in his office filing some information about a patient. I knocked gently on his door and he waved for me to enter. “Hello miss Richardson, how can I help you?” 

“I know this is very last minute, but I was wondering if I could use my vacation days for this week.”

“This really is last minute. Well,” he looks to his computer screen and types a few keys. “Looks like we’ll have enough help with the new trainees coming in. How many days off?”

“I think I have at least eight days and I would like to use all of them please.” He types something up and gives me a smile. “Alright. It's all set, you have fun okay?”

“Yes sir, thank you so much.” I went and changed in the locker room, a big smile on my face. On my way home I stopped at the local grocery store and picked up some donuts to celebrate. 

   When I arrived back at the apartment, I made my way to our door. I turned the knob and slowly opened it hearing Ryan’s voice, but her tone was different. She didn’t sound as confident as she normally carried herself. I watched from the crack in the door as Ryan stood in the living room on her cell phone. 

   “Yes….I know bu-... LOOK just be glad I told you. I could have just left.” She cringed, “I’m sorry… yes sir...yes sir.” I walked in then and closed the door hard enough to just be heard. She quickly ended the call and turned to me. “I thought you were at work.”

   “I just got permission to use my vacation days. Who was that on the phone?”

   “No one important.”

   “Okay. I won’t pry.” I said, respecting her privacy. “I bought some donuts though to celebrate. You want one? They can make everything better.”

   “No. I’m just gonna go to bed.” She said and went to her room. I looked down to where she was standing and noticed two marks, singed into the carpet. I looked from the spot, down the hall to where Ryan was now sleeping, then back to the spot. It was a bit suspicious, but maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. 

  
  



	3. Ryan’s “take on life”

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I could hear Ariana in the other room. I knew she was worried about me but that didn’t mean I had to do anything about it. I reached my hand out in front of my face clenching and unclenching it. I called a little fireball into my hand, finding a kind of comfort in the warmth and glow. A comfort that didn’t last long.

I growled softly and extinguished the fire. The powers were much easier now, they came as naturally as breathing. I got up from my bed and headed to my closet, staring at it with contempt. I huffed and slammed the closet door before leaving my room and storming down the hall. I grabbed my shoes, ignoring the look Ariana was giving me as I walked out the door barefoot. It was chillier than I had thought it would be and I chastised myself for being so angry that I didn’t bring a jacket.

I slowly started my walk toward Newark. I would forget the phone call, the embarrassment of having been seen while I was chastised, forget it all. Even if for the night.

I stumbled back home at around 2 in the afternoon. Sometime in the past 12 hours, I had found a jacket and I was using the chest pocket to hold the pills I had swiped. I wasn’t sure what the hell they were, but that hadn’t stopped me before. I flopped onto the couch with a grunt and buried my face into the cushion.

“Where have you been?” I heard Ariana ask from the hallway

“Out,” I wondered if my muffled voice could even be heard.

“Okay, guess you could do a final hurrah before we follow the trail.”

"What are we leaving today then? Your author friend said they wouldn't be there for like 5 days."

“Well, yeah. I just thought we could do some sightseeing on the way?” Ariana said very unsure of the reason.

"Sure. Why not..." I sat up, already feeling the effects of the drugs from earlier leaving my body. I rubbed what I suspected were bloodshot eyes, "I'm not driving, I've been up all night."

“That’s fine with me. You can rest in the car. I’ll make sure that everything can fit in the trunk. C’mon up, up, up. You gotta pack otherwise I will and I can make really bad decisions.”

"And I could just walk around naked," I mutter standing up, my head spinning at the effort.

“You could, but I don’t think the world is ready for that yet.”

"Then they could buy me suitable attire. I'll go pack, well be gone what... Like a week?"

“Yeah, hopefully just a week.”

"Hopefully?" I ask raising my eyebrow at her, "What do you mean hopefully."

“Well...what if I decided to stalk them after meeting them?” Ariana asked with a little more than curiosity.

"Then I would say they kill things for a living."

“Yes, that is true. Family business and all that saving people, hunting things. It’s not like every day they find a new creature to kill though.”

"They don't have to kill you every day, just once," I called over my shoulder as I stumbled into the bathroom. I cringed at my appearance and turned the sink on, splashing water on my face.

“They don’t kill humans unless they are as deranged as demons, or worse,” Ariana argued.

"I think stalkers may fall into that category.”

“I...not if they’re cute girls,” Ariana said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself instead of me.

"Can't demons be cute though? What if one of them batted their eyelashes?" I stuck my head around the door fluttering my eyelashes, "Does that count?"

“Well...but we wouldn’t be affected by any of the demon tests. We both went through the ones that Becky had laid out.”

"She's certifiable." I muttered heading to my room, "Do you honestly trust her 'tests'? I mean she was convinced I was possessed until today." I stuck my head back out my bedroom door and put my hands over my head like claws, "Cause I'm scurry." I could hear Ariana’s laughter. “Well, she followed what was done in the books. Holy water, demon trap, although the silver knife would be a test for shapeshifters and not demons. Iron knife would’ve been better for effectiveness.”

"See? She's a moron and couldn't even use the right knife." I went back to my room, "She was too afraid to cut me anyway."

“Like you said, “You’re scurry." Ari said as she walked down the hall to her room.

I nodded and looked at the mirror on my wall, "Yeah... I am," I whispered before I started to pack my essential clothes. I shoved all them into an old worn backpack, not worrying about their state. I walked into the hall and threw the bag into the living room. "Ari, how much have you packed?" I asked opening her bedroom door. Ari looked over her shoulder, her room a total mess. “I uh...everything?” She “said” with a sheepish grin.

"Only the essential items," I quipped, "we aren't going to a resort." Ari sighed and began to go through and repack only the things she would actually need.

"That means leave the game systems too," I said pushing the clothes off a chair and sitting down in it. I could hear little mutterings from under Ari’s breath, cursing me. “How’d you know?”

"Lucky guess." I crossed my legs and smirked, "Besides, you're driving and you said we were doing sightseeing. You have to suffer as much as I do." There was more grumbling and finally out came the game systems, one by one. “Fine...but I’m at least bringing my favorite DVD's.”

"I can't promise their care will be gentle."

Ariana pursed her lips together and gave a gentle glare. “That’s why they will be in my things and not yours.”

"You have to sleep at some point dear, and DVDs are not essential now are they?"

“But tv is just so boring nowadays. I need something entertaining for when I drift off to sleep. You know how bad I can get if I don’t have a movie.”

"You'll be tired after all the sightseeing and I'm sure there will be interesting things. Besides they may not even have a DVD player in whatever room we stay in."

“You know that won’t be enough...it never is,” Ari said as she looked at a picture on her bedside table. A picture of her with her parents, and 4 other siblings. The look on her face said how much she still hurt from that accident 12 years ago. I didn’t know why she kept feeling awful for it. It wasn’t her fault for it, so she shouldn’t be regretting anything that happened. I watched her for a moment.

"Fine fine bring your silly movies," I said, acting like I hadn't seen the look she made. "I haven't been sleeping much lately anyway. It's not like it'll bother me much."

She looked over at me, pushing the hurt back aside, "Is that because of that nightmare you had a while ago?"

I nodded, I had only told Ariana about the dream I had had, and even then I hadn't told her the details. But ever since then I had more energy, less need to sleep. I wished I could have blamed my storming out the night before on that, but I had been doing similar things for a long time.

I knew Ariana worried about me. I figured she worried about me for the same reason I went out. To distract herself from her own pain. “I think I’m done packing. I only have the essentials now. Clothes, my girly things, and my DVD’s plus laptop.”

"Ok OK, let's go then," I said, grimacing as I stood up. I walked out the door and fumbled in the pocket of the coat pulling the pills out and popping them in my mouth. Ariana followed behind with her suitcase and messenger bag. “So does any of this have to do with that phone call last night?”

I felt my body tense, "You could say that." I said through gritted teeth.

“Okay, I won’t push the subject.”

I looked at the ground, "Probably best." I could feel my skin heating up and shifted my feet. “Sorry, forget I brought it up. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

"It's fine... Just..." I growled and hurried down the hall. No one would have understood even if I had tried to explain it.  
“Just what?” Ari asked a concerned curiosity in her tone.

"You... You have never actually met my parents. You wouldn't understand." I looked over my shoulder at her, "You know how strict they were growing up." Ariana was silent for a moment as her pace had slowed, before grabbing her keys from the kitchen table.

“So that would be your father…”

"Yes... I have to let him know where I am... So he can find me if need be." I grabbed my bag off the couch, I would never admit how much he scared me. “Well, we can leave it at that then. Let’s get going, bring a pillow and blanket if you want for the backseat.”

I nodded at grabbed the ones off the couch, feeling drowsy already. Whatever pills I had taken started to affect me. "Downers," I muttered to myself stumbling toward the door Ariana was holding.

I leaned against the wall as I walked down the hall. Taking a deep breath I steadied myself and headed down the stairs. “Do you need any help?”

I shook my head, "I got it... I... I just want to sleep. Actually sleep and not wake up after a few hours." Ariana nodded and opened the door to the outside world. “Brace yourself.”

I actually hissed when the light hit my face, it was painfully bright. I squinted until my eyes adjusted and headed to the back seat of the car throwing the pillow and then myself into it. I could hear chuckling as the trunk squeaked open and slammed shut. “Alrighty, time for our 6-8 hour drive! I will make sure to keep the music soft.”

I grunted and nodded as best as I could, my eyes shut tight. I could feel the pull of sleep taking over as the engine revved to life.

_I sat up in the car confused about why we weren't moving. I glanced out the window. The trees flew by as we passed them but the car felt stationary."What?" I whispered then gasped._

_I felt like I had been punched in the gut, all the air left my body and I crumpled into a heap. The pressure around me made me feel small but I forced myself to raise my head. A blonde man sat next to me in the backseat, "Does my presence hurt you?" He asked, his voice smooth and charming, "I am sorry for your pain."_

_I struggled to breathe, struggled to look at him._

_"I know you are supposed to be a great weapon, " he_ pet _my head a way I had once seen Ariana's father pet hers, "But you could be more."_

_He moved his hand away and I frowned, "Even now you speed toward my true vessel. Help me, help him say yes to me." He looked into my eyes and breathing became impossible. "You can do that right?_ "


	4. Flashback time

I watched the scenery in front of me blur by. I didn't know if this would really lead me to what I wanted, but I wasn't going to lose this chance for something new. I look from the front to my rearview mirror, looking at Ryan's sleeping form. I turned up the radio slightly, listening to whatever band was on at the time. My thoughts started to go somewhere else as I drove down the road. I would space out, reminiscing our first time meeting each other.

_I was walking home from school one day, last day before summer vacation. My backpack was heavy and my forehead was covered in sweat because of the humidity. I knew the way back home, like the back of my own hand. However, that day was different. I took a shortcut through someone’s yard. As I did I noticed a young girl out on a back porch, watching her hand intensely. She was flexing her fingers, then clenching them into fists. I walked a little closer to her, slightly hiding behind the bushes that surrounded the small area. Suddenly her head snapped up and she stood, taking a defensive stance. “Who’s there? Show yourself.” She said quickly, her voice shaking only slightly. I stood up straight and walked closer so she could see me. “Hi, my name is Ariana. I’m sorry if I scared you.” I said putting my hands up in a surrendering signal. Her eyes shifted and she relaxed slightly. “You didn’t scare me,” she crossed her arms, “What are you doing in my yard anyway?”_  
 _“I was taking a shortcut to my house. I live just four houses down.” I said pointing in the direction of my home. I adjusted my backpack so that the weight didn’t stay on just one shoulder. “I told you my name, what’s yours?” The young brunette gave me a look of skepticism. “Why should I?” She asked. “It’s only the polite thing to do. If you don’t want to though that’s fine with me. Maybe we’ll see each other again sometime.” I gave her a smile, a wave goodbye, then turned and started to walk. “Wait!” I heard from behind me. I turned back to the smaller girl, her wavy hair fell in front of her face slightly. “Ryan...my name is Ryan.” She said quietly. I gave her a big smile, “It’s nice to meet you,_ Ryan _.” I could see a very small smile appear for a second, then it was back to a very serious expression. “Ryan, it’s time for more studies. Come back inside.” I heard an older_ woman's _voice. “I’m coming,_ mom _.” She said back and sighed. She turned to leave, “Hey, you know where I live now. Come over sometime.” I offered to her. A look came to her face. From what it looked like, she seemed to be surprised and in disbelief before slipping into her home._

 I look up into my rear view mirror again and jumped a bit, Ryan’s eyes stared in the mirror for a moment and suddenly she yelled, “Pull over now!” 

“Oh my God Ryan! What the hell?!” Being jump scared like that, I was glad we were the only car on the road, otherwise, we’d be in a huge wreck with my swerving. “What? W-”  
“NOW!” She yelled and I pulled onto the shoulder of the road unlocking the doors. She quickly clambered to the door and fell out onto her knees and vomited.

“Oh shit!” I quickly get out and go to her side. Just being a few inches from her I could tell she was burning up. I slowly reached out a hand and she swatted it away as she vomited more. She was sweating from head to toe and shaking violently. “Ryan, are you okay?”  
“Yeah just peachy keen. Does it look like I’m okay?”  
“O-okay...dumb question,” I said pulling my hand back and looking away. “Did you do something last night that would make you sick? Did you drink too much?”  
"No, I... Never mind..."  
“Ryan we’re friends, you can tell me anything. I won’t judge, or think any differently of you.” I lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. It felt warmer than usual, probably because from a fever. “C’mon we can go find a doctor, or get you some medicine to help with your stomach.”  
"No doctors. Please... I'll be fine." She forced herself to stand, "See?"  
“Okay, um just lay back down and I’ll stop at the next store to get you something to help with your stomach.” This really worried me. I knew she didn’t like doctors, but for her to suddenly just get up that quickly and just to be so angry. Something was going on, and I wanted to know, to help her through whatever it was that was bothering her. I can’t force her though, otherwise, I might lose her too. I stood up slowly and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I watched as Ryan plopped back into the car laying down. I closed the door for her, got back in and drove to the nearest store. Got some snacks, the medicine for Ryan and a few drinks that Ryan would approve of. When I got back to the car Ryan was leaning against the door in the back seat, no sweat, her coloring was back to normal. I gave a sigh of relief and got in. “So I take it you’re feeling better?”  
"Yeah, I told you I would be fine," she muttered averting her eyes. “So um...I’m just curious, but c-could you…...could you possibly be um, pregnant?” I asked hiding behind my seat, then peered over the shoulder of it. I was met with a glare that said, ‘you seriously just asked me that?’ “Just a...just a thought. I bought some snacks. I got you your favorite.” I hand her the bag. She snatched it from my hand and began to chow down. I put everything else in the passenger seat and started the car again and we hit the pavement at high speed. “So what should we listen to on this journey?”  
"Whatever will keep me awake. The last thing I want to do is sleep right now."  
“Okie Dokie.” I slide in a cassette tape and turn up the volume. I quietly start singing along with it, using the steering wheel as a drum every so often.

 

Two hours later we arrived at a very sleazy looking motel. I brought in my bags and started to take out my laptop from my messenger bag. Ryan came in after me closing the door and flopping onto a bed. “This is going to be great! I can’t wait!” I said with a giddy giggle. I quickly type and open a video chat. It took a moment before my friend Grandlion11 answered. Grandlion11 is a great friend to me like Ryan. He is the one who taught me some more expert hacking skills. “Hey there Grandlion, what are you up to?”  
“Eh, not much. Just chilling at home.” He said leaning back in his computer chair. “What are you up to? Did that one girl do something again?”  
“No no no. She didn’t do anything. I’m actually on an...adventure, I guess you could say.”  
“Ooh. Tell me all about this so-called adventure.”  
“Well I really shouldn’t say anything, wouldn’t want you to get hurt if involved in any way.”

He gave a long sigh and moved so his feet were up and he adjusted the webcam to stay on his face. “Oh c’mon now don’t be like that.” He said with a slight pout.

“No, you’d think I was mental, or something.”  
“Pft, like you aren’t already.”  
“Hey! That’s never been proven and you know that.” We both laughed and talked a bit longer before he needed to get off. I closed my laptop and went to my bed to lay down. “So Ryan want to go look around? Maybe go to a bar?” I asked, hoping this would cheer her up a bit. Her head turned towards me with a giant grin on her lips. “Are you actually asking me to go and drink with you?" She teased, "Are you sure you're up for that?"  
“Yeah, why not? We can look around town a bit and have a couple of drinks.”  
"A couple of drinks will put you on your ass."  
“Yes that is true, but it’ll be something fun to do instead of just staying here on these crusty old beds.”  
"I like the crusty beds," Ryan said bouncing twice before she stood up, "Gives the room... Personality."

I gave a soft giggle and got up. “Should I change or no?”  
"Hell no. We don't need to impress these people."  
“Okie Dokie Artichokie. Let us go and enjoy tonight!” I say with enthusiasm. I hold my arm out for Ryan to take, “Shall we?”  
"Don't do that in public," She paused, "Or in private."

I pouted a bit, then sighed. “You’re no fun!”  
"I'm tons of fun silly, loads of fun in fact."  
“Uh-huh, sure you are.” I put my arm down and open the door. I walked out, then Ryan and we went walking...towards the nearest bar. Lord help me… I silently prayed.  
At the bar, Ryan and I found a little table. A waitress came over handing us a drink menu, “So what can I get you girls tonight?” I read over the drinks, “I’ll have the chocolate cake shot.” The lady nodded and turned her attention to Ryan, “And you darlin’?”  
"I'll have a double shot of your top shelf whiskey, straight. And open up a tab." The waitress smiled and put in our order.

“This is going to be an interesting night.” I watched the crowd as some men came in, being loud and obnoxious. “They must be happy about something,” I mumbled under my breath. The waitress came back with our drinks. “We should do a toast,” I say raising my glass.  
"To what?"  
“Hmm...to finding adventure and leaving that poor ass excuse of a town.”  
Ryan shrugged and raised her glass as well, "Sure why not." Our glasses clinked and I gulped mine down. Ryan spun her glass in her hand, stopped, then took a sip. I waved over the waitress and ordered a different drink this time, plus a cheeseburger.  
"That seems like a bad idea," Ryan said finishing her drink.  
“I’m getting food to go with it though...it shouldn’t affect me too badly.”  
"Whatever you say, dear," she signaled to the waitress to bring her another drink as well, "but we both know you won't remember the night."  
“Well, there’s always a first for everything,” I said, my words already starting to slur slightly. Ryan just nodded as the waitress brought us our drinks and my burger.  
"Dear, if you could keep these coming all night, that would be great," Ryan winked at the waitress and quickly downed the shot, "I gotta catch up with my friend here." The waitress gave a confused look, looking at Ryan, then to me and she nodded. “I can do that.” She said and walked off. I downed my shot, then proceeded to eat. After I had another and finished my food I laid my head on folded arms, just staring out in space. When reality returned again there was a guy walking over to our table. He looked slightly familiar, and I looked behind him to a group of guys that were pointing and chuckling. As he stood maybe a foot away from us he looked at me, “Hey there. Mind if I sit with you girls?” He asked. I looked to Ryan as she twirled her glass again, abruptly stopping it and picking it up. I look back up to the guy. “Shure, whay nott?” I say with a very noticeable slur. A smirk comes to his lips as he sits down in the chair next to him. “So, what are two beautiful girls like yourselves doing in a small town like this?”  
“ADVENTURE!” I screamed throwing both my arms up and spreading my fingers wide. I almost toppled over in the chair. Ryan quickly pulled me forward before I could fall to the ground. I started to giggle uncontrollably. “So whatcha celebrating?” I asked. He took a swig of his drink and smiled. “A buddy of ours just came back from a long time in the slammer.”


	5. Bar Hopping

I choked. As the whiskey slid down my throat it went down wrong and the coughing began. Finally I got myself back under control. I glanced at the guy at our table then to his friends scattered around the bar, "Which friend was it?" I asked softly, hoping that I was overthinking the whole thing.  
"Hmm? Oh he's not here. He has more important things to do." He said over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Ariana, "So what do you say? You could come and party with us."  
She smiled at him, "Th-that iss so nice...nice of you to offer." She smiled widely at me, leaning on the table to look around the man between us, "Did you hear that Ry? He wants us to party with him."  
I nodded not really paying attention, counting the people that had walked in with this guy. There were at least ten.  
"So how long was your father in prison?" I asked still not looking at the guy.  
"Longer than you can imagine..." His voice trailed off, and he turned around to look at me. His happy charming demeanour had slipped away, suspicion taking its place. "And how did you know it was my father that was locked away?"  
I shrugged, "Didn't you say? Oh well, Ari it's time to leave." I said looking back to her, now asleep on the table. I bit my lip, "Great."  
"Stay awhile, you shouldn't run off on us. The party just started," he waved over the waitress, "Let me buy you another round."  
"I've already had 8, so I should probably hold off and take my friend home..." I was already regretting this adventure. “Oh come now. There’ll be loads of entertainment.”  
"Like what, sacrifices?" I glanced at Ariana nervously, "Sorry creep but I don't think my passed out friend should go anywhere but her own bed.... Alone."  
I started to stand up and he put his hand on my shoulder pushing me back down, from the strength in his grip I could tell for sure what he was.  
"Now why would you say a silly thing like that." His eyes went dark and I could feel my breath catch and my heart beat faster.  
"I don't want a fight."  
"Oh cupcake, you have no idea how right you are."  
"I was being polite," I said sounding a whole lot braver than I felt, "now. Move. Your. Hand. If I have to move it for you I swear you won't like it."  
He laughed and I glanced around. The whole bar was staring over at my friend and me, almost every person with solid black eyes.  
Ariana sat up a little, "Ryan what's going on? Everyone is so quiet." I reached over and touched her arm, "Nothing, nothing... Just lay back down." I had a feeling we weren't just going to be allowed to leave and I didn't want her to see it. Even if she now knew about the supernatural world, knowing and seeing were two different things.  
She nodded and I didn't know if it was my suggestion or the alcohol but she shut her eyes again and laid her head on the table. I set my hand on top of the demon's, "I said move your hand."  
I focused and created heat on my palm until he pulled his hand away. A bright red sigil glowed where I had touched him, blistering and oozing slightly.  
"You fucking bitch," he growled grabbing my throat with his other hand.  
I quickly thought through the books I had read and took a deep breath thinking of the things I would have needed to cast the specific spell. The demon let go and grabbed at his face, his eyes and nose bleeding. Slowly blood trickled out of his ear and he dropped to the floor.  
"I hope that hurts jackass." I said kicking him. I looked around at the other demons all glaring and growling, "I don't want to stop your... Fun. But we are leaving."  
My hands shook as I stood up, "Anyone that comes near me will get the same or worse. Now move aside."  
A few started toward me and I whistled quickly. There was a bark outside and the door shook as it was ran into. "I said move aside."  
I walked over and shook Ariana, "Ari, get up I need you to get up now."  
She sat up, eyes only half open, "Are we leaving now?" She asked softly, "What about the party that guy was taking us to."  
I glanced down, "He left, and we need to as well." I put her arm around my shoulder, "So come on dear, one foot in front of the other."  
Slowly we crossed the bar, earning glares as we went. I stored Ariana in the backseat of her car and hurried out of the parking lot 

I left the car running when I pulled into the hotel parking lot. I silently thanked the universe we hadn't actually unpacked anything as I hurried into the room grabbing Ariana's bag and laptop then my own. "We'll just go to the next town over." I said to myself half tempted to pray that none of the bar patrons had followed us. I threw the bags into the passenger seat and peeled out of the parking lot.  
"Damn it damn it damn it." I hissed as I drove, this was terrible luck. But... At the same time I had never used my powers quite like that before. I had never had such control over it, had never used it so quickly. I smirked, the power felt nice I couldn't lie about that.  
I looked back at Ariana sleeping in the seat behind me, “We shouldn’t have left.”  
"What?" Ariana asked, her eyes still closed, "Did you say something."  
I jumped slightly, "Uh no, no I was just thinking out loud that's all."  
She looked out the window, "Wait where are we going?"  
I bit my lip, "New adventure that's all. Just going on a bit ahead of schedule."  
She nodded and watched out the window, "I had the weirdest dream. We were in your backyard, well your mom's backyard, over by her garden..." She traced her finger on the window, "And while we were playing there was a guy in your house. But then we weren't at your house, then we were at school which was weird cause you had never been to school and we had to... We had to find something I don't remember...."  
I nodded at her, not really having listened, "That's nice Ari."  
"I think I've seen that guy before..." She mumbled, "Maybe he lived at our apartment complex."  
"Probably." I said passing the exit for the next town, we'd get off at another one.  
"Hey Ryan.... How come I've never met your parents?"  
I sighed, oh not this again, "We've been over this Ariana, they aren't nice people. You wouldn't like to meet them."  
"But they're your parents," she said leaning forward against the driver's seat, "I'm your friend, I should meet them."  
I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to have to go through this whole thing. I swear half the time when she was drunk she went on about my parents. It ticked me off but I always tried to brush her off gently, I knew the idea of my parents not being as bad as I made them out to be was important to her, especially after what had happened to her family.  
"Ariana. I promise you, you are better for not knowing them," I smiled at her, "Besides, I don't ever go to my mom's house so how would I even introduce you?"  
"You should visit her more often, she probably gets lonely without you"  
I resisted the urge to jerk the car so she would hit her head on the window, "Ariana, just drop it. My mom isn't lonely, she likes to be alone."  
“Everybody gets lonely.”  
"If she gets lonely she can get a boyfriend, or a cat."  
She kept at it and I could feel my head beginning to hurt. I silently begged her to stop, getting more frustrated with each mention of my parents.  
"Did you turn the heat on?" She asked suddenly, the subject of my parents finally dropped. I realized I was radiating heat and pulled the car over to the side of the road.  
"Stay here." I said getting out of the car and slamming the door.  
"Wait, Ryan where are you going?" Ariana stumbled out after me.  
"I said stay here. Last thing I need is for you to get lost." I said walking towards the woods. After about ten minutes I stopped, my skin was on fire.  
I screamed at the sky, "Fuck!" I released my anger shouting profanities into the sky, slowly cooling down. I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I wiped my face off unaware I had even been crying.  
Slowly I stood back up wiping my pants off, "Fuck this shit."  
I realized I had been holding the keys so tightly I had cut my palms. I sighed and made my way back to the car. A light drizzle had started to fall, further cooling off my overheated body.  
"There you are," Ariana said frowning slightly, "Why did you leave like that."  
I glared at her and bit my tongue, "Don't worry about it, let's just get back in the car.”  
"Ryan... You can talk to me."  
I huffed and got in the driver’s seat. Like hell I could. How would I even start. I shook my head. It wasn't something she would understand.  
"We can just sleep here." I said, keys still in hand. I was glad they hadn't melted them and stranded the two of us.  
"Ryan..."  
I turned my head away from her. She sounded more sober now which meant she might start apologising for bringing my parents up.  
"I just want to sleep." I mumbled and shut my eyes. I could hear her sigh and lay down in the backseat. I huffed in response and let myself reluctantly drift to sleep.


	6. Jealousy

Morning came too soon for me as bright light shone in through the windows. I grumbled to myself turning over to be on my belly but fell to the floor with an ‘oof’. “Ow…” Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. I looked around very confused at my surroundings. “Why am I in the car?” I sat up getting dizzy from my pounding head. I went to the center console of my car opening it and grabbing my bottle of aspirin. I looked around for a water bottle, but didn’t find one. Cautiously I looked up and saw Ryan on the hood of the car. I lightly tapped the window to let her know that I was awake. I heard a thud as if she was closing something, then she turned with a glare. I probably brought up her parents last night. I sighed and took two pills dry. I shuddered as they went down and got out. “I’m guessing that something went bad last night.” My voice sounded a bit hoarse, and my throat was slightly sore. Ryan put away a book that she was holding and was now sifting through it to find something else. “What are you looking for?”  
“Something.” Is all I got from her. “Well let’s get going. We need some breakfast.” I held out my hand for my keys. “I’ll drive. You can relax now.” She held the keys out for me and I took them. “So how long have you been up?” I asked.  
“What time is it?” She asked looking up and back at me. I pulled out my phone. “It’s just turned seven o’clock.”  
“So about an hour, possibly two.” She zipped up her pack and got up.   
I looked at her in confusion and slight shock. “When did you go to sleep?”  
“Maybe one a.m.”  
“So only about four or five hours. How do you survive on that?”  
“I just don’t need as much sleep anymore. It’s not that big of a deal.” She said opening the passenger door and getting in. I went to the driver’s side and got in. My car purred to life and off we were.   
A couple miles down we stopped at a convenience store to grab some quick snacks. “Hey I’ll be right back. I’m gonna change really quick.” I said and went to my suitcase. I pulled out a random assortment and went to the bathroom claiming one of the stalls to change in. Placing the pile of clothes on the toilet, I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and opened it. Slowly my fingers reached inside and pulled out an old family portrait. In the center stood my parents, my siblings and I around them. I lean against the stall door and rub my eyes a bit to keep the welling tears at bay. My body shook a bit as I gave out a shaky breath. “This is the first time I’ve been out of town since the accident.” The memory is a vivid reminder of why I had never thought of leaving Pike Creek. It was safe for me to stay there and have a normal life. My blue eyes closed for a moment, but that’s all the memory needed to be terrifying. Loud thunder roaring through the sky, lightning piercing the almost pitch black night. I shook my head and opened my eyes, my heart racing in a panic. I hadn’t noticed but my hands had tightened around the picture so badly, that now it was crumpled. I did my best to fix it before putting it back in my wallet. Quickly I changed into my clean clothes and stepped out of the stall, checking in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. Looking down the aisles I finally found Ryan, in another intense phone call with I assume is the same person she had been talking to the night that we left.  
“Well we got out without incident after that…I didn't stop and get names.” She huffed sounding agitated, “Yeah I know… I'm just gonna shake my little grape vine and see who falls out near here. Then I'll go acquire some things to make sure that doesn't happen.” There was a long pause, “Fine. Whatever… Yes. Yes. Uh huh… I'm hanging up now.” I walked up next to her as she put her phone away in her pocket. “So find that snacks that you want?” I asked.  
“Oh, Um no. They didn't have any.”  
“Okay. I’ll just grab some chips and we can be on our way.” I handed Ryan the keys, “You can go wait in the car if you want.”  
“Sure. Don’t take too long, otherwise I’m leaving without you.” She said, her face dead serious. I laughed, then shrugged it off. “Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t with it.”  
“Damn...that’s a lot I can’t do then.” She gave this over exaggerated look as she turned and went outside, pulling her phone back out of her pocket. I roll my eyes and search for the right bag of chips, and go up to the counter. Two other girls move up behind me and started talking. I take a quick look back at them, the typical trashy “mean” girl. I quickly turned my attention away from them as they talked. There voices suddenly went low though as if whispering. “Oh my god, look at that freak. It looks like Ernie vomited on her head.”  
“I know right? Desperate for attention.”  
Are they talking about me? I thought to myself. I looked out of the corner of my eye holding the bag of chips a little tighter. “She’s gonna get so fat if she eats those things. Looks like she doesn’t care though. Her belly sticks out from under that way too tight shirt.” I look down at my stomach just now noticing that my shirt had ridden up a bit. I tried to make it look like I had just noticed, but the girls laughed anyway. That’s when I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see Ryan coming towards me.  
“Hey Ari, can we go to……” She looks at me a little closer, then looks over to the girls behind me who were still talking. She looked me in the eyes, “What. Did. They. Say?” The look in her eyes, something menacing and dangerous laid behind that deadly calm look. “N-nothing...I’m okay.” I stuttered out. Ryan didn’t seem convinced in the least. The girls behind me snickering to themselves. Ryan turned from me to them, her arms crossed over her chest. “What’s your problem?” One of the girls asked.  
“I'm sure the two of you are smart enough to figure out what…who is my problem.“  
“Oh is she your friend? Hmm...poor girl. I feel bad you have to hang out with her.”   
“Not as bad as you're going to feel if you don't apologize you little wannabe princess bitch.”   
The girls friend stepped between, looking down at Ryan “That’s big talk from a little girl.”  
“Ryan, please…” I gently said, lightly touching her arm. “Oh my god, you have a boys name. God, your parents must’ve really wanted a boy instead of you.”  
“Ryan means descendant of a king.” She pulled her arm away, “What do your names mean? Will sleep with anything. Apologize so we can leave with you intact.” The girls looked to each other a little put off by this. “Fine, we’re sorry.” They said in unison.   
“Pay for the damn chips before I hurt these two morons Ari.”  
I get up to the clerk, pay for my chips, however, I guess I was to slow. Next thing I knew, there had been a thud noise and one of the girls falling to the floor, screaming in pain.   
I quickly turned to Ryan seeing her shake her hand slightly. On the inside I was a little happy to see the bitch get what was coming to her, but I swiftly grabbed Ryan’s arm and began to drag her out with me. “Ryan, what the hell? They already apologized. The situation was already dealt with. You don’t just punch people in the face because they piss you off!”  
“Why else would you punch someone in the face…. Any way. I want to go to that.” She said pointing to a sign that said ‘Farmers Market’. I give a defeated sigh and let go of her as we reach the car. “Fine, we can go. I don’t really see a problem with going.” She hopefully won’t be able to get into any trouble with anyone there. I get into the car laying the chips in the center. “Keys.” Ryan gets in next and hands over the keys. “You’re being reasonable after what just happened in there.”  
“I can be reasonable when I want to be, plus it’ll take us away from here and any possible cops that may show up.”  
“I didn’t think you would want to get sidetracked though seeing as how you want to see those boys of yours.” I couldn’t help but to laugh a little as I pulled out of the gas station.   
“I’ll get to see them soon enough...just keep an eye out for any signs leading to that Farmer’s Market. I don’t want to miss any of them, can’t afford to get lost.”   
After a half hour, we found the farmer’s market. I parked the car and leaned back in my seat a bit. “All right, let’s go get some fruit.” I get out, locking the doors after Ryan closes hers. “What are you gonna get?”  
“Strawberries.” She answered curtly. “Okay, then I’ll get some apples and some other fruits.” We both walk to the “entrance” of the market. Ryan then detoured to find the strawberries. I walked in the opposite direction to find the apples. I pull out my phone and send her a quick text, ‘Hey if you get done before me then I’ll meet you back at the car.’  
I took in all the sights of this place. People looking cheerful, bargaining for produce. There also seemed to be a lot of families here too. I couldn’t help but feel uneasy, seeing them so happy. I eventually found the apples and picked through them, grabbing the ones that looked the most delicious. I paid and decided to find some bananas as well. I walked around for a bit longer after finding the banana’s to see if Ryan was still in the market. I found her talking with some guy, then looking around he motions for Ryan to follow him. She disappeared behind the tent with the man. What the hell does she think she’s doing?!   
Minutes later Ryan emerged, smirk on her face as if she had won a prize. Frustration boiled up inside of me. Just because she’s pretty doesn’t mean that she should be using it to get anything that she wants, no matter what it is. I’m getting tired of this shit. I began my walk toward her, trying to think of the best thing to say when I confront her.


End file.
